Dua Perjalanan Pulang
by revabhipraya
Summary: Mereka hanya teman berbagi jok yang sama. / untuk crystallized cherry


**Disclaimer** : Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary** : Mereka hanya teman berbagi jok yang sama.

 **Dua Perjalanan Pulang** oleh reycchi

 _untuk crystallized cherry_

* * *

.

.

.

Rumah mereka kebetulan searah.

Ya, rumah Kougyoku dan rumahnya, kebetulan searah walau masih berselisih jarak. Dari rumahnya, Kougyoku masih harus berjalan sedikit. Hanya sedikit, dan ia akan tiba di rumahnya yang sesungguhnya.

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, saling suka pun tidak. Mereka hanya dua orang berlawanan jenis yang saling kenal karena berada di dalam satu kelas yang sama. Sebatas itu.

Satu lagi, mereka juga adalah teman berbagi jok yang sama.

Karena rumah mereka searah, Kougyoku sering mengajaknya pulang bersama―meski dengan motornya dan dia yang mengendarai. Bukannya Kougyoku tidak punya uang untuk naik bus atau apa, gadis itu hanya malas pulang sendiri dan ingin punya teman untuk diajak mengobrol di perjalanan.

Seperti hari ini, misalnya.

"Hakuryuu, mau pulang?"

Ia, pemuda bernama Hakuryuu itu, membalas pertanyaan Kougyoku dengan anggukan.

"Boleh ikut, tidak?"

Dan asal kalian tahu, Hakuryuu tidak pernah menggeleng kepadanya. Tidak satu kalipun.

Segera saja Kougyoku ambil helmnya yang kerap ia bawa setiap pergi ke kampus. Ia kejar tubuh tegap Hakuryuu yang terus berjalan keluar gedung tanpa lagi menoleh ke belakang. Ah, memang seperti itulah Hakuryuu. Kougyoku sudah biasa.

Selesai pemuda itu mengeluarkan motornya dari area parkir, barulah Kougyoku duduk di belakangnya. Menyamping, karena kebetulan gadis itu mengenakan rok hari ini.

Segera setelah Kougyoku mengatakan "sudah", Hakuryuu melaju motornya. Entah mengapa, meski kelihatan tenang dan berwibawa, bawaan motor Hakuryuu itu cepat sekali. Dalam waktu lima belas menit saja dia berhasil menempuh jarak sepuluh kilometer lebih.

Agak menyeramkan, tetapi Kougyoku menikmatinya.

Ia terus berkendara hingga mereka tiba di depan kompleks rumah sang pemuda. Kougyoku turun dari motor, melepas helm sambil menyiapkan ungkapan terima kasih dalam hati.

"Kougyoku, sampai sini saja tidak apa-apa?"

Buru-buru sang gadis kibaskan tangannya yang bebas. "Bukan masalah! Dapat tumpangan gratis juga aku sudah senang! Terima kasih banyak, Hakuryuu!"

Hakuryuu tidak merespons dengan senyum. Ia justru menoleh, mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali melesat dengan motornya.

Meninggalkan Kougyoku terbengong sendirian di sana.

Ah, tetapi gadis itu sudah terbiasa. Menumpang pulang Hakuryuu memang akan selalu seperti itu jadinya.

Segera saja ia langkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana, kembali ke rumahnya tercinta.

.

Mungkin sejak saat itulah Kougyoku merasakan desir berbeda kala ia melihat Hakuryuu. Dulu, luka bakar pemuda itu memang terlihat menyeramkan, tetapi kini tidak setelah Kougyoku mengenal sisi hangat dalam diri Hakuryuu. Pemuda itu ternyata ... ramah, walau pelit kata. Cerdas, tetapi jarang menampakkannya.

Kougyoku sadar, bahwa sepertinya rasa suka lah yang ia rasakan pada pemuda itu.

Mengapa bisa? Padahal ia hanya berniat menjalin hubungan baik dengan pemuda itu. Berteman dengan pemuda itu sepertinya akan menyenangkan, jauh lebih menyenangkan jika pemuda itu sudah mulai membuka diri.

Sepertinya ... karma menghampiri Kougyoku.

Kini, setiap saat bertemu Hakuryuu, Kougyoku akan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Wajahnya terasa panas hanya dengan melihat pemuda itu melintas.

Serius deh, padahal niatnya hanya berteman, kok!

 _Ini sih, repot_ , batin sang gadis berambut kemerahan sambil memegang pelipisnya. _Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengajaknya pulang bersama kalau menatapnya saja aku tidak bisa?_

Kougyoku terus berpikir keras sambil berjalan keluar gedung kampus. Rasanya gedung kampus benar-benar terasa pengap hari ini. Entahlah, mungkin karena suhu tubuhnya yang selalu meningkat setiap melihat Hakuryuu melintas, atau pada dasarnya hari ini memang sedang panas saja. Kougyoku tidak tahu.

Gadis itu menghela napas kesal. Sepertinya ia akan pulang naik bus saja hari ini.

Baru saja kakinya Kougyoku daratkan trotoar, seseorang membunyikan klakson motor keras-keras di sampingnya.

Kougyoku spontan menoleh―lebih karena penasaran, sebenarnya.

Oh, hanya mahasiswa dari jurusan sebelah yang tidak dikenali Kougyoku.

Yah, harus ia akui, ia kecewa.

Ah, memangnya siapa yang ia harapkan? Hakuryuu? Pemuda tidak peka sepertinya sih, tidak mungkin berinisiatif mengajak Kougyoku pulang lebih dulu, bukan?

"Kougyoku, belum pulang?"

Kembali Kougyoku menoleh, dan kali ini senyum lebar menyangga bibir. Meski begitu, tidak dipungkiri wajahnya kembali merah. Kougyoku malu, dan ia gagal berbicara lancar. "I-ini mau pulang!"

Hakuryuu mengedikkan kepala ke arah tempat duduk kosong di belakangnya. "Naiklah."

Kougyoku mengerjapkan mata. "A-aku tidak bawa helm."

"Oh, aku bawa dua helm."

 _Eh?_

"Tumben?" Kougyoku menerima helm yang disodorkan kepadanya itu lalu segera memakainya.

"Tadi pagi aku mengantar kakakku dulu."

"O-oh..."

Setelahnya, tidak ada konversasi lebih lanjut. Hakuryuu kembali melaju motornya dengan cepat, seperti biasa. Kougyoku menikmati perjalanan mereka dalam diam, sembari memerhatikan punggung Hakuryuu lamat-lamat.

Mengapa kini terasa biasa saja? Tadi ia nyaris mati akibat wajahnya yang panas―frase ini mungkin berlebihan, tetapi Kougyoku memang merasa seperti itu―lalu mengapa sekarang ... jantungnya bahkan tidak berdebar kencang?

Kougyoku mengerutkan dahi. Sebenarnya apa sih, yang ia rasakan pada Hakuryuu?

Motor dibelokkan, membuat Kougyoku otomatis berpegangan kepada tas ransel Hakuryuu. Gadis itu tertegun.

Tidak, dia tidak menyukai pemuda ini dalam artian romantis.

Perasaan itu hanyalah ilusi sesaat, sebuah rasa yang muncul akibat kebaikan seseorang. Wajar saja menyukai seseorang karena seseorang itu bersikap baik terhadap kita, bukan?

Kougyoku menjalin senyum. Memang sejak awal, mereka tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk menjalin hubungan khusus. Sejak awal, mereka hanyalah teman sekelas yang tempat tinggalnya berdekatan.

Hakuryuu menghentikan motornya. Tanpa Kougyoku sadari, mereka telah tiba di kompleks tempat tinggal si pemuda.

Kougyoku segera meloncat turun saat Hakuryuu berkata, "Maaf lagi-lagi tidak mengantarmu sampai rumah."

"Mm." Kougyoku menggeleng pelan setelah melepas helmnya. Disodorkannya helm itu kepada Hakuryuu. "Bukan masalah, kok! Terima kasih banyak! Dan ... oh, hati-hati!"

Hakuryuu mengangguk pelan sebelum menjalankan motornya kembali. Kali ini masuk ke dalam kompleks, berpisah arah dengan Kougyoku.

Seulas senyum kecil terbentuk pada bibir Kougyoku. Yah, selama ini mereka hanya teman berbagi jok yang sama, untuk apa memusingkan perasaan lain yang mendadak muncul?

Kougyoku yakin, sebentar lagi juga perasaan itu akan hilang.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Halo halo xD udah lama rasanya nggak nyepam duo termuda Ren ini xD

Fanfiksi ini dibuat spesial untuk TehNis yang berhasil jawab paling cepet dan bener ice breaking kita waktu lagi mumet itu xD maaf ya, kalo nggak memuaskan u_u

Ditunggu komentarnya! (/.\\)


End file.
